


The Story of an Angel

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @hislilkittenn Hey! Yes! I came up with this idea last night and you came to my mind when I thought who would be good to write it. Dean and reader have been together for quite awhile now (you can pick how long theyve been together) and they have 2 kids, boy and a girl. Dean and his brother Sam are still hunting, and living in the bunker with reader and the kids. Reader is a full stay at home mom while Dean and Sam go hunting. The kids don’t know about but dean tells them stories bout it.





	The Story of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @hislilkittenn Hey! Yes! I came up with this idea last night and you came to my mind when I thought who would be good to write it. Dean and reader have been together for quite awhile now (you can pick how long theyve been together) and they have 2 kids, boy and a girl. Dean and his brother Sam are still hunting, and living in the bunker with reader and the kids. Reader is a full stay at home mom while Dean and Sam go hunting. The kids don’t know about but dean tells them stories bout it.

“There’s my girl.” You heard Dean behind you. Grinning, you dropped the rag onto the table and turned around. “How in the hell do you manage to stay so young looking, while I’m over here looking all ancient.” He teased, wrapping his arms around you.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. Then again, after twelve years of putting up with me…I can see how that would wear on you.” You laughed, pecking his lips. “You, sir, have _perfect_ timing. I just sent the kids up to their rooms for bed. They start school tomorrow.”

He groaned, resting his forehead on yours. “Tell them to stop growing up.”

“I would, but then we’d be having fights with them forever. And breaking up their bickering over who gets what plate.” You smiled. “Go on. I’m sure they’ll love knowing Daddy is home for their first day.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” He held his hands up, backing away. “You’re mine tomorrow, baby.” He smirked.

* * *

Dean leaned on the door frame to his daughter’s room. She was going into 2nd grade, and he wasn’t ready. She was his baby. At the moment, she was reading one of her little books that she had picked out with money from her birthday the month before. It took her a moment to realize he was there, making her do a double take. A huge grin spread over her face before she ran over to him, jumping up into his arms. “ _Daddy_!” She hugged him tight. “I missed you.” She said a bit quieter.

“I missed you, too, princess. Mom says you start school tomorrow.” He said as he walked back over to her bed.

She nodded. “Yeah. I hope I get a nice teacher…” That was always her worry- whether people near her would be nice. Tucking her back in, he sat on the side, handing her her favorite doll. It was one that Sam had bought her on a case a couple years back. “Tell me a story, Daddy?” She looked up at him with her big Y/E/C eyes.

He couldn’t hold back the grin on his face. “Let me go get your brother, so I can tell you at the same time. Okay?” She quickly nodded, making him chuckle.

“I’m here.” Came the voice of his son, making him turn. “I heard sis yelling ‘daddy’. Kinda hard to ignore.” He smiled, coming over and crawling in bed next to Y/D/N. “Story time?”

Y/S/N was going into the 4th grade, and Dean knew that he wouldn’t always want story time before bed. He missed enough on hunts, and would take what he could get. “Yup. Story time. What do my munchkins want to hear about tonight?” He smiled.

“Oh, can we hear about the angel again?” Your daughter grinned. It was her favorite story- anything to do with Cas. She’d met Cas, but knew him as Uncle Jimmy. Dean wanted to keep it that way, so if Sam or Dean were discussing work, there were no slip ups.

“Oh, come _on_.” Y/S/N groaned. “Can you tell us one about Meg?” Dean furrowed his brows. “What? She’s funny.” He shrugged. Of course he would think that. He was a sarcastic kid.

* * *

You had a hamper on your hip as you walked by your daughter’s room and paused. Dean was standing up, acting out parts of his stories, making you chuckle lightly.

“Cas sat on the ground, with a beard and everything.” Your eyes went wide, knowing he was talking about the 2014 Cas. He’d told you all about it. “Around him were a group of pretty girls.” Y/S/N pretended to gag. “Oh, you’ll think different in a few years. **Anyway** … Two versions of me walk in. Doesn’t even phase Cas. He’s had so many Red Bulls that nothing’s phasing him. He tells his friends to get up and go get ready for the dance party they’re planning.”

Walking the rest of the way to your room, you think back to how scared Dean had been when you told him you were pregnant. The second he saw your son, though, he was a natural.


End file.
